


Mile High

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2014 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Captain Arthur Pendragon, Drawing, Fanart, Flight Attendants, M/M, Men in uniform, Mile High Club, Sock Garters, Summer Pornathon 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mile high adventures of Captain Pendragon and trolley dolly Merlin Emrys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Asya and Emmy for ~~making me satisfy their constant need for porn~~ the awesome cheering :D  
>  GO TEAMGREED WOOOOOOO
> 
> I can't believe there isn't a tag for sock garters. WHY ISN'T THERE A TAG FOR SOCK GARTERS.

And some progress shots ~~because I want to share my pain and suffering~~

 

          

 

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/96876441309/the-mile-high-adventures-of-captain-pendragon-and)**


End file.
